This invention is concerned with closure assemblies, such as those employed on the glove compartments of automobiles, and is more particularly concerned with a closure latching apparatus controlled by a combination lock.
For many years complex and expensive latching apparatus controlled by combination locks have been used for controlling the locking and unlocking of a wide variety of closures, such as the doors of safes, buildings, and automobiles. In the last decade relatively inexpensive combination locks have been widely used in the luggage industry for controlling the locking and unlocking of luggage cases, such as attache cases for example. There are many other industries where moderate security requirements would permit the use of inexpensive combination locks of the type employed in the luggage industry, but problems in adapting such combination locks to other industries have tended to limit their application.